Bliss
by 3lue 3utterfly
Summary: Newlyweds, Kagome  and Inuyasha, celebrate their first night together as husband and wife. Rated M for good reason. Birthday Gift fic for AJMH.


_**Bliss**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **_I wrote this one-shot as a birthday present for my cousin/sister from another mother, AJMH. Hope you enjoy it ^_^ This is unedited because I don't have a beta:(

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Inuyasha or associated characters. _**Beg For It**_ is performed by Chris Brown, listen to it ;)

* * *

><p>The day was perfect.<p>

In his mind, nothing could have been better than this. From the moment he woke this morning until now, he had had a smile on his face. No one could tell him he wasn't the luckiest man on Earth.

Six years. Six years ago a miracle happened. A miracle that led him to this very moment, this perfect day. He had her to thank. Her, with her beautiful soul that filled his heart and life with a happiness he'd never known existed.

He looked up from where he was standing and smiled at her. There she was, standing next to the desert table, a wine flute in her hand and a bright smile on her face. A few of her friends were near her, engaging her in some conversation he couldn't hear.

She looked beautiful, like a Goddess, in the silver and white dress. That dress seemed made for her. It showed every curve of her body, almost like it was drawn onto her. It was a halter style with a V-shaped neckline that stopped right at her cleavage. The dress hung tight to her curves and flaired some once it hit her waist, flowing down to the floor.

Her hair was pinned up with flowing curls framing her heart shaped face. There were silver butterfly pins decorating her hair, along with a few sprinkles of glitter. Her blue eyes were shining bright and her full lips were lifted in that wonderful smile that he cherished oh so much.

She was perfect, the day was perfect….and tonight would be perfect. A devilish smile crossed his visage at the thought of what he would to do to his Angel…his Goddess once they left for their honeymoon that night.

He booked them a Honeymoon Suite at the most prestigious hotel in the area for the night. In the morning, they would head to Spain for a week and then Maui for another week before settling into their new home he purchased for them.

Inuyasha couldn't wait until they could be alone. He hadn't had a single private moment with her that whole week and it was driving him crazy. He needed her like he needed air. He was suffocating without her.

Kagome felt eyes on her and turned to see the love of her life staring at her with such an intensity that made her heart want to leap out of her chest and land in his hands.

He was beautiful to her. From his midnight black hair to his hazel eyes to his succulent lips to his chiseled chest…Kagome shook her head lightly before her thoughts could go any further. She smiled towards him, her heart beating faster when he smiled back.

He was her sun, her moon, her stars and her sky. Her life began and ended with _her_ Inuyasha. Ever since that fateful day six years ago when they met, he belonged to her and she belonged to him. Only him. He had been her first, her only, in more ways than one. There would never be another for her. Ever.

"Kagome did you hear me?" Ayumi asked her daydreaming friend. Kagome took her eyes off her husband and looked at her friend since childhood.

"I'm sorry Ayumi. What did you say?" Kagome asked.

"I asked where you two were going for your honeymoon."

"Spain for a week and then Maui for a week." Kagome answered. Inuyasha had always been fascinated with the architecture of Spain and she had always wanted to visit Maui.

"That sounds so romantic." Her friend Eri squealed. Kagome smiled and gave a quick glance towards her husband who was talking to his new mother-in-law.

"It is, but what else would you expect from Inuyasha?" Sango said and she smiled at Kagome. "You know he always spoils Kagome."

"Does not!" Kagome denied and blushed.

"Oh yeah? So, he didn't purchase a massive house for you? He didn't buy the land surrounding said house so you could have privacy?" Sango questioned as Kagome's blush grew darker.

Kagome knew the truth is Sango's words. Yes, he had purchased a huge house, all because Kagome always said she wanted one. Yes, he bought the land surrounding that house because she always said she didn't want any nosey or loud neighbors.

"Shut up Sango." Kagome mumbled. Her friends laughed and continued conversation as Kagome glanced around looking for that special someone that made her heart soar.

Inuyasha walked his mother-in-law walk away with a smile on his face. She was a wonderful woman, just like her daughter. A few more people had come up to him to offer their congrats, but there was only one person he wanted to speak with.

Inuyasha glanced down at his watch. _'Ten thirty already? To hell with this.'_

In his opinion, they had spent enough time with their guests. It was time to be alone and start the rest of their lives.

Inuyasha's hazel eyes swept over the people until they landed on his wife. At that same moment her blue eyes landed on his and the world around him disappeared. It was only him and her, no one else.

Inuyasha slowly made his way to her, his hear beat increasing. Kagome walked towards him to meet him halfway, her heart pounding in her chest. They stopped when they were inches apart, just staring into the other's eyes.

"I missed you." Inuyasha said softly as he raised a hand to caress her smooth cheek. Kagome leaned into his touch never breaking eye contact.

"I missed you more." She whispered back. Inuyasha smiled at her and pulled her closer to him in a gentle embrace. He inhaled her soft vanilla scented perfume and silently thanked the Gods for bringing his Angel into his life.

"I want you to myself." He whispered in her ear. Kagome closed her eyes, knowing the promises hidden in that one statement. He pulled out of his embrace and smiled up at him.

"Then let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>-x-<strong>

* * *

><p>The ride to the hotel was spent in comfortable silence. After they said their goodbyes to their wedding guests, Inuyasha had someone drop their gifts at their house and then they took a limo to the hotel where they would spend their first night as man and wife.<p>

Once they reached the hotel, they exited their limo and walked inside hand in hand. The inside was beautifully decorated with soft colors, bellhops were in attendance and every customer had a smile on their face. But no smile was brighter than that of the newly weds that stepped up to the customer service desk.

"Reservations for Taisho." Inuyasha told the middle age woman.

"Right away sir." The woman began clicking away on her computer. "The Luxury Honeymoon Suite for a Mr. Inuyasha Taisho and a Mrs. Kagome Taisho?"

"That's right." Inuyasha said beaming down at his wife. He loved the sound of her new name.

"Alright sir, everything has been taken care of. We also took the liberty of sending a complimentary honeymoon package to your suite for you. Please enjoy your stay and congratulations." The woman told them while handing Inuyasha the card key for their suite.

"Thank you." Inuyasha responded as he took the card.

"A bellhop should be up to deliver your suitcases shortly sir." The woman said as the couple turned to walk away. Inuyasha nodded at the woman and led his bride to the elevators.

He pressed the button for the top floor and stood back with Kagome as the doors closed and the elevator began ascending. He felt Kagome looking and turned his head towards her.

"When she said 'Mrs. Kagome Taisho', my heart damn near leapt out my chest." She said gently. Inuyasha quirked a brow at her in confusion making Kagome smile.

"I couldn't help thinking, this is it, we're _really_ married. It isn't a dream anymore. It's real." Kagome told him with the brightest smile he'd ever seen on her face.

Inuyasha pulled her to him and placed his lips gently on hers. Kagome responded, pouring her everlasting love for him into that one, tiny kiss. They broke apart at the sound of the elevator doors opening.

Inuyasha gently took her hand and led her to their suite. He swiped the card through the automated lock and opened the double doors. He stood aside as Kagome entered, admiring the handy work of the hotel staff.

The room was bathed in soft candle light giving off a romantic vibe like she'd never felt. Pink, red and white rose petals covered the bed and made a trail to the bathroom where a Jacuzzi sat. There were more candles and roses on the edge of the Jacuzzi. A queen sized bed lay in the center of the suite with a black canopy overtop. The bedding was red, black and white. To the left of the door was a cart with champagne in a bucket of ice, a bowl of strawberries, a tub of whipped cream, chocolate spread and a few towels. To the right of the door was a radio mounted on the wall.

Kagome turned back to Inuyasha as he closed their door and locked it. He would have no interruptions tonight.

"Do you like it?" He asked her as he turned to face her.

"I love it." Kagome said. The look of accomplishment on his face caused her next question. "The staff didn't do this, did they?"

"Yes and no." At the look of confusion on her face he added. "I called yesterday and gave them specific instructions."

Kagome smiled softly and walked into his awaiting arms. She squeezed him to her as he ran his hands soothingly up and down her back. He pulled back and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

Just then a soft knock sounded at the door. Inuyasha gently nudged Kagome towards the bed and turned to answer the door. The bellhop sat their suitcases to just inside the door and Inuyasha tipped him before closing and locking the door once more.

Inuyasha turned to see Kagome sitting on the edge of the bed. He looked at her dress then towards the bathroom.

"How bout we try out the hot tub? I know you wanna get out of that dress." He smiled at her. Kagome nodded and headed into the bathroom.

Inuyasha waited a few moments before entering after her. He wanted nothing more than to make love to his wife in that moment, but he would pace himself. He couldn't rush, not tonight.

He helped Kagome out of her wedding dress before relieving himself of his tux. He held her hand as she entered the Jacuzzi with him following. He laid back and Kagome settled between his legs, her head resting on his chest.

The two discussed their wedding a bit, enjoying the feeling of the jets. Once they were completely rid of the stress from the week they climbed out. Kagome wrapped a fluffy white towel around her body and walked into their room. Inuyasha followed suit with a red towel wrapped around his waist.

Kagome sat on the bed and began taking her hair out of the elegant pin up she had worn that day. Inuyasha watched, mesmerized by the black waterfall of curls that fell down her back.

"That feels so much better." Kagome said as she rubbed her scalp. She never did like having a bunch of gook in her hair. She preferred it to hang free in all its glory.

Inuyasha snapped out of his gaze and walked over to the cart, picking out a few things. Kagome tried to see what he was doing but his back was to her.

"Yash? What are you doing?"

Inuyasha smirked and walked over to the radio. He switched it to the Cd he told the staff to put in and pressed play. A sensual beat began to play as he made his way to his wife.

"Just getting ready to show you what the rest of your life will be like, Mrs. Taisho."

Kagome looked into Inuyasha's eyes and found a mischievous glint in them. It thrilled and scared her all at once. They had been intimate before…on many occasions, but she never saw that look in his eyes before….

"Relax baby, tonight is all about you." He told her in a husky tone. He reached the bed and sat his choices of whipped cream and chocolate syrup on the bed.

He pulled Kagome to the center of the bed and gently pushed her to lay on the bed. He then began to undo her towel, unwrapping her like a forbidden piece of chocolate.

Inuyasha looked over her bare body in appreciation. She was perfect to him in everyway, shape and form. _'I'm the luckiest man on Earth.'_ He thought once again as he leaned down to brush his lips against hers.

_Girl, I woke up before the light_

_Thinking about tonigh__t_

_I can't, I can't sleep_

Inuyasha ran his tongue over her bottom lip, gently sucking it into his mouth. Kagome moaned and buried her hands in his hair. He then dipped his tongue into her wet cavern, tasting what was purely Kagome. His tongue ran over hers, urging it to come play with him. Her tongue battled with his briefly, allowing him the win.

He pressed one more gentle kiss against her lips then began trailing kisses slowly down her jaw to her neck.

_Just a few hours ago_

_We had the TV on_

_Drowning out your scream _

He suckled at her pulse point, leaving a purple mark in his wake. He kissed and nipped down to her shoulder, continuing to her arm. He kissed down her arm, placing a lingering kiss in the palm of her hand and began sucking and kissing each one of her fingers.

He kissed his way back up and across to the other side of her neck, where he left another mark before trailing kisses down her arm and suckling her fingers.

Kagome lay under him enjoying the sensations and attention he was bestowing upon her. He had always been a passionate lover, but this was new…

_Tell me your favorite love song girl_

_I'm gonna play it while your toes curl _

Inuyasha kissed back up to her neck, under her jaw and down her chest. He licked a trail to her left breast, circling it with his tongue before taking the nipple into his mouth. Kagome arched up into his mouth, urging him to continue.

Inuyasha suckled and gently nibbled on her peak before licking a trail to the other breast. He circled it with his tongue before sucking the nipple into his mouth, repeating his previous actions.

Kagome's breathing became heavy with lust and pure want. Every touch heated her body and she didn't want him to ever stop.

_Girl what you're saying speak your mind_

_Girl,tell me what you like _

Inuyasha licked down from her breasts to her belly button, circling it and kissing the middle before continuing down to the top of her treasure. He licked down the side of her leg, placing kisses on the inside of her thighs, completely ignoring her increasingly wet center.

He continued kissing down her leg, licking and sucking each of her perfectly manicured toes. Kagome's eyes widened as she watched her toe disappear into his mouth. She had never had anyone suck her toes before and she…liked it.

_I'm a make you beg for it_

_Beg for it _

Inuyasha kissed back up her leg and repeated the process with the other leg, once again ignoring her hot center. When he was done he looked into her eyes while grabbing the chocolate syrup.

Inuyasha poured a generous amount over her breasts and stomach. He sat the bottle to the side and smeared the chocolate with one finger.

"My own personal chocolate sundae." He whispered before dipping his tongue between her breasts and licking the chocolate away.

_I'll give you what you need_

_Only if you say please _

He sucked and licked each of her breasts clean before licking the rest of her stomach. Kagome was panting heavily enjoying the feel of his tongue as he cleaned the chocolate off her rapidly heating body.

_I'm a make you beg for it_

_Beg for it _

Inuyasha licked down to her belly button once again and sucked the syrup out the small hole causing a shiver from Kagome.

"Yash…" She silently begged.

_Go on whisper your wishes to me, baby _

Inuyasha looked up at Kagome's flushed face and smirked. "What is it baby? You want more?"

Inuyasha didn't wait for a response as he reached for the tub of whipped cream. He dug his hand inside and lifted a hefty amount before spreading it between her legs, covering her heated core and her inner thighs.

He sat the tub aside and admired his work. He ran his tongue slowly across his lips and smirked. "First the appetizer."

_Not gonna lie to you wasn't expecting you,_

_To have me on my knees, yeah _

Inuyasha leaned down and ran his tongue down her thigh, licking up whipped cream as he went.

He sucked on her thigh, enjoying the taste of her skin and the whipped cream combined. Once he had one thigh clean he went over to the other, licking and sucking the cream off.

Inuyasha lifted his head and looked into her lust filled eyes. He could see the want, the love shining brightly and it shook him to his very core.

"Now the main course." He said huskily.

_I'm gonna make you cry_

_Tears from your paradise_

_And love your ass to sleep _

Inuyasha leaned down and began slowly licking the cream at the top of her sex. He licked to the sides, not touching her lips, then licked back to the top right above her clit.

He trailed his tongue over each lip slowly, teasing her. He drew her lip into his mouth sucking gently, tasting her sweet juice mixed in with the cream. Kagome let out a low moan, her legs shaking in anticipation. It was sweet torture and she was loving every minute.

_Yeah You've got my favorite secrets on_

_,And I wont use my hands to take them off _

Inuyasha let his tongue slip between her slit and gave a long lick, touching her clit with the tip of his tongue. Kagome's back arched as she let out a strangled cry. Inuyasha held her waist down as he ran his tongue up and down her slit, enjoying the moans his love let loose.

_Girl what you're saying_

_Speak your mindTell me what you like!_

Inuyasha slipped a finger inside her drenched hole as his tongue traveled up to her clit. He made lazy circles around it as he pumped his finger in and out of her in a slow pace.

Kagome's moans got louder and he felt her entrance get slicker, he inserted another finger into her. Kagome's back once again arched off the bed and she felt Inuyasha's fingers inside of her. He was going to kill her with all the teasing!

_I'm a make you beg for it_

_,Beg for it _

Inuyasha traced his tongue down her slit and back up to her clit. He sucked it into his mouth and sucked lightly. Kagome let out another strangled moan as he continued sucking and fingering her. She could feel a tingling start from her toes and come up her whole body. A heat flooded her stomach and she knew that she would be singing soon.

_I'll give you what you need_

_Only if you say please! _

"Inu…ya..p….please…." Kagome whispered brokenly. She could feel herself nearing the cliff that she so desperately wanted to jump off.

Inuyasha released her clit and looked up at her, never stopping the movement of his fingers inside her.

"What do you want baby?" He asked huskily.

"P-please baby." She begged him.

Inuyasha smirked and began sucking her clit with a vengeance. His fingers pumped faster inside of her.

_I'm a make you beg for it,Beg for it_

_Go on and whisper your wishes to me, babe!_

Kagome moaned louder as Inuyasha pumped his fingers faster. Her head shook from side to side. Her hair sticking to her face, her expression that of pure bliss.

"Yes, baby, yes!" She cried as she felt her muscles tighten around his fingers. Her body began to tremble and then a white light burst in front of her vision.

"Inyasshhhhhaaaa!" She screamed as her orgasm rocked through her body.

_Baby I'm gonna let it go,_

_Girl, you go get it good _

Inuyasha licked up her sweet honey reveling in the taste. He licked his lips as he looked up into her flushed face. Her chest heaved heavily as she tried to calm down.

Inuyasha slowly crawled up her body, his towel long forgotten on the floor somewhere. He held himself above her, looking into her eyes. He leaned down and kissed her passionately. His tongue played lazily in her mouth before he pulled back, looking deep into her eyes.

"Kagome Taisho, I love you with every fiber of my being, with every part of my soul, with the entirety of my heart. There will never be another, there never was I belong to you in every sense of the word. I will cherish you for eternity and beyond, you'll never want for a thing. Not as long as there's air in my body. All I ask for in return is your heart." Inuyasha told her softly as he stared deep into her eyes.

Kagome felt tears fall uncheck from her blue orbs. The man she had fallen so deeply in love with was truly amazing.

"You've always had it, Inuyasha Taisho, and you always will. Every piece of my being belongs to you and only you. I love you so much."

Inuyasha took her lips in another soul shattering kiss as his length entered into her waiting body.

_I'm gonna make twenty more seconds_

_Feel like twenty more minutes _

Inuyasha thrust into her slowly enjoying the tight feel of her passage. She was hot, she was hot, and she was all his.

Forever.

Kagome raked her nails down his back as he thrust into her over and over again. His thickness stretched her to her limits, she was in her own version of heaven.

_Baby I'm gonna make you scream, yeah_

_I'm not finished yet, twenty more seconds _

Inuyasha slowly sped up his thrusts, going deeper into her. He wanted to engrave his mark so she would know without a doubt who she belonged to.

"My name…say it." He growled as he pushed himself deeper into her wet body.

"Inuyasha." Kagome whispered as she squeezed her eyes shut in pleasure.

_Oh, you ain't gotta beg no more_

_I'm a give it up _

Inuyasha pounded into his wife with renewed vigor. This moment, felt so right, so perfect. Like something out of his wildest dreams.

"Again." He demanded.

"Inuyasha." She moaned out louder. She squeezed her thighs against his waist, pulling at his shoulders. She wanted to pull him into her, become one being with him. "Oh, Gods, Inuyasha!"

_I'm a give you all my love_

_And baby I_

_I'm gonna give you what you're asking for _

"Kagome….so…..good." Inuyasha mumbled out as he hooked one of her legs over his shoulders. He thrust into her faster, feeling the bed shake beneath them.

Kagome's breathing became shallow as she felt the tightening in her stomach start to form again.

"Inuyasha….please…" She begged him for the fulfillment she desperately needed.

_But if you want more_

_I'm gonna make you beg, beg _

"What do you want baby? Tell me what you want." Inuyasha voiced huskily as he continued his assault on her sweet snatch.

Kagome whimpered and turned her head to the side panting heavily.

"M-make me c-cum…" She whispered. Inuyasha slowed his thrusts some.

_And I'm a give you what you need_

_Only if you say please _

Inuyasha hooked her other leg over his shoulder and stopped his thrusts. He stared at Kagome's turned head, willing her to look at him.

Kagome turned her head and stared into the eyes of her beautiful tormentor. She was right, he would be the pleasure filled death of her.

"How do you want me to make you cum?" He asked her, that mischievous look in his eye once again.

_I'm a make you beg for it, beg for it, beg for it_

_Is your body telling me, oh? _

Kagome groaned in frustration. _'He is _not _doing this now!'_ She wiggled her hips against hips, trying to get back the feeling he was giving her.

Inuyasha smirked and withdrew his length until only his head remained.

"Uh un, tell me Kagome. How can I make your sweet pussy cum for me?" He said in a deep husky tone that had Kagome getting wetter than she already was.

_I'm a make you beg for it,_

_Beg for it! _

Kagome gave him a heated glare and licked her lips. If he wanted to play that way…

Kagome looked up at him with lust filled eyes. "Fuck me Inuyasha."

Inuyasha grinned down at her, pushing himself back in slowly.

"How should I fuck you?" He asked stopping once he was half in.

"Hard, deep, make me yours." She whispered heatedly.

_I'll give you what you need_

_Only if you say please! _

"What's the magic word baby?" He asked her in an almost pleading tone. He was ready to get back inside of her, but first things first…

Inuyasha stared into her eyes, waiting on her answer. Kagome stared back, licking her lips.

"Please, Inuyasha. Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me…" Inuyasha growled and thrust himself back into her.

He began pounding into her body with such force she lifted slightly off the bed.

"Fuck Kagome." He growled as he gripped her thighs while watching the emotions play across her face. Love, passion, lust, pleasure. He made them all appear. Only he could give them to her.

_I'm a make you beg for it,_

_Beg for it!_

Kagome's back arched up as Inuyasha continued to pound into her. She gripped the sheets as she felt the quick approach of her second orgasm.

"I-Inu…gonna…c-c-c-" A loud moan interrupted her statement as her orgasm hit her full force. Her body shook violently and her eyes squeezed shut in agonizing pleasure.

_Go on and whisper your wishes to me, babe! _

Inuyasha clenched his jaw as he felt her muscles tighten on his hardened length. He continued to pound ruthlessly into her as she rode her orgasm out.

He sped up once more as he felt his own approaching like a train from hell. He gave a few more powerful thrusts before letting out an inhuman growl as he seed shot out of him and into his wife's spend body.

His thrusts slowed as the last of his seed left him. Inuyasha let go of Kagome's legs and leaned down over her, kissing her forehead, her nose, and finally her lips.

"I love you so much Kagome." He whispered against her lips. Kagome's eyes fluttered open and she looked at him with eyes filled with everlasting love.

"I love you too Inuyasha. Always."

Inuyasha smiled down at her. Yeah, being with Kagome for the rest of his life would truly be pure bliss.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed that. It was fun writing, even had me blush a few times hehe. Happy Bday again AJMH ^_^ I would recommend listening to the song while reading, it just adds to it in my opinion. Also, if anyone has a bday coming up or just want a gift fic, I'd be more than happy to write it for ya ^_^ TTFN Hunnies<p> 


End file.
